angel and devil
by goth girl45
Summary: the second girl of the Seto kabia kids have a gift that will hurt some people or will it hurt or kill the duelist that has the devil hero deck will her brother save her or will the darkness take her with the angel hero. sibiling love jesse/oc/Aster/jaden
1. cherry kabia

name: Cherry kaiba

nickname:angel of wonder

Age: 16

DOB: june 4

State of birth: Domino

Home land: Japan

Likes: fired fish, being with friends

Duel Disk: blue/black

Deck: Angel hero

Duel Spirits: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Palden, Magician Valkyria

Dorm: sifler red

Family: Father-Seto Kabia

Mother-Serenity Kabia

Twin brother- Daisuke kabia

older Sister- Ember kabia

Uncle- joey weeler and mokuba kabia

Aunt- mai Valentine

Love interest: Jesse Anderson-their just friend but he has a crush on her

Aster Phoniex-been there for her and their dating

Childhood friend(bff): Aster Phoniex, Sophie Raptor

Best Friends: Jaden Yuki, Hassleberry, Jesse Anderson, yugi motu,

Quote: "for the love of ra", "you baka jaden"

Personality: caring, sweet, hyper act,

Looks: brown hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, red jacket, blue t-shirt, and pants, and red no-heel boot

Dislikes: tea frindship speech, chazz yelled and said The Chazz, people being mean to dual spirit

Background: she was a pro duelist that beat the big time at age 14 but fell in a coma and lost her own memory. she then see Atem who tell her who she is, princess jessica, and give her his favorite cards Aster Phoniex stay there till she woke up. all she remember is home and duel spirit world.


	2. new friends

I walk thought school I have my dad school. 'This is it ' I knock on the door and open it.

"You must be new am jaden yuki" a boy with two hairs colors of brown said.

" you're here, come up front said some words" a man or women with long blonde hair said, "I am your teacher in this class Dr. Vellian Crowler." I walk down the stair and jump up where Crowler is.

"My name is Cherry Kabia. My deck is call angel hero. My dad is Seto Kabia. My dad says I can see duel spirit but only one can see it. I'm a good friend with Yugi Muto. I hope we will have a great year." I bow and went my seat.

**After school**

I walk out with my headphone. I didn't hear jaden yell at me. I felt a touch on my shoulder to see magician valkyria.

"_Madam that kid named jaden is calling you."_

I look over, "hey you want to hang with me and my friends we don't care if you rich or not." I nodded and valkyria and me walk with jaden. He was wearing a red jacket with a black shirt and white pants with red shoes.

"Jay there you are what are you doing here at silfer dorm" the boy with blue hair said.

" invented me here," I said.

"_Madam the little boy is scary of you" _

"Cool magician valkyria I never seen that on but it look weird," a guy with a southern accent say "my name is…."

"I know it Jesse Anderson from North Academy" I finish said, "you use the crystal breast deck."

Jesse nodded then a flower was in my face.

"Hello dear sister what are you doing here!" Ember yelled.

"I was here as a freshman but some thing was wrong and you never care about mom so I went t home for 2 year mom got better," I said.

Jaden went to between the both of us "how about a duel to see can help."

We both nodded and turn on the duel disk.

**No one p.o.v (**a/n it going be a play form to make it easy during duels)

Ember: 4000

Cherry: 4000

Ember: ill start. Ill play Fire fairy (Level4atk100/def2000) in defense mode. I place 1 card facedown and end turn.

Cherry: ok draw I play angel hero: light (Level4atk0/def2000) in defense mode then I play the spell double summon it let me summon another hero I play the tuner angel hero star (level3atk400/def200) the I tune up my level 4 with my level 3 tuner to summon angel hero love (level7atk3000/def2000) then I play the field spell haven and it turn your fire fairy in attack mode and give my angel hero love 300 attack point and I play the equal spell haven bow and arrow and give it to my love get 400 attack points.(a/n me: angel hero deck does not exist.) Angel hero love (3700atk) and I attack you fire fairy. I end my turn.

Ember: 400

Cherry: 4000

Ember: ok draw I play the spell monster reborn to bring back your tuner angel hero star (level 3) I summon fire witch (level 5 atk400/def2000) I tune up to summon Wildfire dragon (level8 atk2900/def400) I place a face down.

Cherry: draw I play angel heart so I play angel hero tuner (level 1ark100/def0 so I tune up love to summon my angel hero dragon (level8 atk3900/def3000) I play angel wings all the spell and trap cards on your side of the field goes back to your hand the I attack your wildfire dragon.

Ember: 0

Cherry: 4000

**Ember P.o.v**

My little sister change. When Jesse walks there he was blush at her. I need to set them up. She grown she was little bit taller her hair the same with her bangs over her left eyes. Her clothes are different a blue shirt with a red jacket and pants. You cant tell if she a girl. Then I black out

**Back to Cherry view.**

I felt light head all of the second I black out.

**2 hours later**

I open my to see dad there.

"Daddy what happen"? I asked.

Daddy sit down "I told you not to duel your power are unexpected to know what will happen."

" what do you mean by that"? Jesse asked.

"I'm a…."I started to say.

Mom ran in with uncle Joey and aunt Mai.

"Mommy uncle Joey and aunt Mai, I love you guys," I said and started to cry. The nurse came in "Can I talk to the family of cherry," they nodded.

I look around ember was in and is up look at me. Sophia and her twin brother walk in with their dad.

"Cherry I was so worry are you ok," she said.

Rex pats me on the head. Rex always loves when I come over. Rex help Sophia to sit next to me because she blind so my dad let her come she in silfer with me. She hugs me. My head start to spin.

"Hey sweet you should get some rest we will be there when you wake up," mom said. I nodded and fell asleep.

**Dream**

I walk though the forest to see atem I ran and hug him.

"_Sis I heard what happen you need to stop use Angel hero dragon or you need _to_ get a hole of your power that you have because of Jessica," _Atem said

Atem hug me before I have to leave. I walk where I come from and wave him good-bye.

**End of dream**

I open me eye to see valkyria, I walk out and see my twin brother daisuke he look over and smile. He here with me. I ran to him. I was near him I poke his cheek to see if it really him.

"Hey sis I'm back for real," he said.


	3. crystal vs angel switch up

**chapter 2 crystral vs angel switch up**

(a/nme im evil and i really bad at spell it not my strong point i blame mom. i will have a card tell about the angel hero after the end of the show jaden*glare*me:jesse help)

**in the hall way (Cherry p.o.v)**

i smile to see my brother again. Daisuke hair is short with red highlights. i look around to see Ember walk down the hall. i ran to her and give her hug. then jesse walk up but i ran bumb into him both our decks went in the same driction.

"im so sorry i didnt mean to do that," i said and grab a deck and ran down the hall till i cant ran no more. when i stop i was on the roof.

**back to ember (jesse p.o.v.)**

i look in my deck case and see angel hero star.

_"madam no it you jesse why do you have princess deck," _dark magician said.

"Hey ember do you know where cherry is at," i asked

She nodded her head. I walk away with the girl i fell in love with when she was in North Academy for the first two year i was there. then almost the end of the second year she fell in to a coma and lost her mermoy.

"hey jesse," ember called to me. "what happen to my sister."

"She was at North Academy and we was dual when she went to a coma," i anaswer.

**on the roof(Cherry P.O.V)**

I smile. It was so pretty sometime i wish i can fly high. I see a shadow near the stairs.

"Cherry it been forever," the shadow said.

he walk out and it was Aster. i ran to him. i gave him a hug.

"Aster how did you get here," i asked.

"I heard your here so i came to see you," he said, "i have someone else here and going to be here till the end of the school year, yugi." (a/n me:not like the episode yugi and rex will have key role in my story)

i turn around to see yugi walk over to us then the spirit of atem show up. yugi hug me.

"i have a little surpise," yugi said.

a storng powerful light shine around yugi when it was gone i see atem took his place.

"Atem it you,"i said and hug him.

"cherry you have a duel with jesse anderson," rex said.

**dueling area (noone P.O.V) **(a/n before hand *thought* -something not require in the duel-)

viper:you better give a good

jesse:cherry before we begin we got our decks mixed up

Cherry:i know just try to use my deck

both:it time to duel

both:4000

cherry: i'll go draw. i'll play Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (Atk600/Def2000) in defense mode i place one card face down and i end my turn

emerald:your not jesse how are you conral us

jesse:ok my turn, draw. i play sage stone and summon dark magician (lvl7Atk:2500/Def:2100)

Cherry:go Triggered Summon it let us summon a level four or lower and i choose Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle(Atk:1400/Def:800) in defense.

Jesse:ok i'll summon Angel hero: dark(lvl4Atk:1400/Def1000) in attack mode and have dark magician ATK Emerald Tortoise and Angel hero: dark ATK Cobalt Eagle and place two card face down

Cherry: they go to my spell/trap card zone now

both:4000

Atem:Cherry is giving it her all but it not good enough and she may lose this battle

sophie:oh love of dinosaur

hassleberry:sam hills

cherry: my turn draw Summons Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat(1200/600) Crystal Beacon and since i got two Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap Card Zone, i can Special Summon one from my Deck and you draws a card. i Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger(1600/1000).Topaz Tiger attack Angel hero: dark

jesse:3800

cherry:4000

cherry:i activates Amethyst Cat's effect, halving its attack points to attack directly and place a caed face down

Amethyst:sorry jesse

jesse:3200

cherry:4000

jesse: i draw i play the spell haven metor this attack your life point for every monster on your side of the field that in attck mode

jesse:3200

cherry:1600

Atem:Cherry get it together.

rex:Come on angel of wonder

Sophie:dont stop fight

jesse:i attack Topaz Tiger with dark magician

Cherry: i play last resort let you draw a card and let me activating Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins from my Deck. The damage from the attack is then halved

jesse:3200

cherry:1150

jesse:i'll play one card face down and end my turn

cherry:-panting- my turn i draw. i activates Rare Value, Tributing Emerald Tortoise to draw two cards. i summons Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth(1700/1600). i place one card face down

dark magician: madam what wrong

jesse:*oh not again she going to be put in to a coma again* i draw i play dragon summons this Angel hero dragon( atk3600/def3000(a/n:idragon atk is like that because there no field spell that effect it)) and attack Amber Mammoth

jesse:3200

cherry:0

**cherry p.o.v**

I lost great that the jesse i remeber but the weird thing is i didn't black out after the duel

"cherry are you ok," jesse asked.

"yep that was a cool duel jess i impress you play my deck just like i remeber," i answer.

jaden walk to our way with a huge smile.

"that was awsome i so want to duel both of your deck," jaden said, "but how did you get those tuner i never seen them before?"

"there prototype i get to use them after beating pro duelist, at the age 14,"i said.

**Me:that it of this chapter **

**card reveiw of chapter 1 and one from this chapter**

**name:angel hero: light **

**level4**

**type:light**

**atk:0**

**def:2000**

**look: light has blonda hair with yellow amour and a sword with a sun on it. **

**effert:if she attack a monster in def she can attack again**

**nameAngel hero: dark **

**type:dark **

**level:4**

**atk:1400**

**def:1000**

**look:black hair black amour and a moon on the sword**

**effert:can attack directly one per turn **

**name:Angel hero: love **

**level:7**

**type:fire**

**atk:3000 **

**def:2000**

**look:love is a pink hair girl with a heart in it. light pink and red amour and a white staff **

**me:check out the next chapter i may have sophie duel**

**rex:no your not cherry over my died body **

**sophie:dad stop that **

**Ray:sis you cant stop dad if your life was on the line**

**me:i will add a new oc my friend on deventart **


End file.
